Shenanigans Episode 144
Recap Day 1 Shenanigans is at capacity. Outside the new Fire Marshall is making the the building more people don't go inside. Xev is playing music on his magical bow about fire safety. After someone leaves the tavern, a hodded figure enters then talks with Desmond. Desmond tries to get the party to come over to him, but they don't want to give up their tablem so Desmond sends over the hodded figure to their table. Up close the figure smells musty, wearing 3 layers of tattered robes. The figure asks the party to recover an enchanted star back for his people and kill the Bullywugs that stole it. The star is made of steel with a glass heart, the size of a fist. The figure pulls out a map and says the Blackroot Marsh on the west bank of Nereid Lake at an inlet. Sirahp finds out the hooded figure is a Lizardfolk. The party buy some swimwear. Then the party, along with Sirahp's two hunting dogs, leave Bergshire. Day 5 In the evening the party arrive at the south end of Blackroot Marsh on the south edge of the lake. They see a old pier with many webbed foot prints in the ground around it. The party camp near the pier. During Xev's watch he sees a Bullywug climb out the water and climb up on the pier. Xev wakes up the rest of the party quietly. Sirahp cast sleep on the bullywug. More bullywugs sneak up behind the party, and Xev kills one with 2 bow shots and Sirahp kills other with a bow shop. The party ties up the sleeping bullywug against the tree and hide the bodies of the dead Bullywugs. The bullywug wakes up. It doesn't speak common, but does speak Kobold, so Xev and Buck are able to speak with them. The bullywug claims to have been coming to trade fish with the party. Sirahp inspects the 2 dead bullywugs and finds they are carrying fish. The party release the bullywug, and they trade the burlap speedo for some fish. The Bullywug insists that they eat the fish raw. The party make excuses not to eat the poisoned fish. The bullywug eventually retreats into the lake. The party return to their camp. Day 6 The party wake up at dawn and venture into the Blackroot Marsh on their quest. As they walk, they are ambushed by 5 Bullywugs from the water, throwing spears at the party. The bullywugs are defeated, but Buck has used all his spells for the day. The party push onward into the swamp, along the edge of the lake. At the end of the day the party make another camp. 3 hours after sunset a massive group of 8 bullywugs attack the party during Buck's watch. Sirahp's dogs alert Buck, who wakes the party. Buck hides. 3 Bullwugs are taken out by by the party before Sirahp gets speared and falls unconscious and starts bleeding to death. Buck goes over to stabilise Sirahp. Sirahp's Dogs kills a bullywug. Xev snipes another Bullywug after spilling his arrows. The dogs kill another bullywug. The last 2 bullywugs retreat back into the water. 1 bullywug is left unconscious. The party rest for the rest of the night. Buck puts 70 gold in Sirahp's empty coin pouch. But the rest is interrupted during Xev's watch. A new wave of 5 Bullywugs attack the party from the water. The bullywugs focus their attacks on Xev, but attack the dogs in their way as well. Sirahp's Dog, Rimoraj, is slain by the Bullywugs. Xev and Buck retreat, with Xev shooting arrows behind him as he goes. The Bullywugs gang up on the last dog, Semirg and kick it unconscious. The Bullywugs throw a net over Sirahp & Semirg and start dragging him as their prisoner and retreat. Buck and Xev then go looking for the Bullywugs. Evenually they spot 120 feet into the water a large wicker basket b in the lake, moving around somehow. A bullywug will come up a few times for air. Day 6 The party follow the wicker basket from the shore until dawn. The party look for a good place to hide and rest. A few hours later 10 Bullywugs drag the basket to shore and open the lid. Inside the basket is Sirahp and his dog Semirg, both unconscious. The Bullywugs start looting Sirahp, throwing away his coin pouch. The Bullywugs then spend the day camouflaging the wicker cage with mud. Some other bullywugs visit, talk with the bullywugs staying at the cage, then leave. At sunset there are 2 bullywugs near the cage, 6 bullywugs on the shore, and an unknown number in the water. Xev gets into a hidden position and starts shooting arrows at the Bullywugs, sniping the 2 bullywugs near the cage dead and one of the shore. The other bullywugs retreat into the water. Xev and Buck wait to see it is a trap. Then after a while many bullywugs come out of the water. Xev snipes one of them dead. The bullywugs fan out and advance. Xev and Buck back away. Buck sneaks into the mount where the wicker cage is. There is a single bullywug inside. Buck magic missiles the Bullywug with Semirg the Dog jumping out of the cage and attacks the bullywug and kills it. Buck drags the unconscious & naked Sirahp from the cage to cover behind a large rock outside, then to the south. Xev keeps sniping bullywugs. Semirg the Dog is weak and left behind. Buck and Xev meet up and start dragging Sirahp together and flee south. On the way they find a log and rest in it. Day 7 The party set out with the unconscious Sirahp. They are spotted by bullywugs search party of 3. The bullywugs croak out an alarm then attack the party. Buck backs off from the battle. Xev hits 2 Bullywug with an arrows, killing them. The last bullywug tackles Xev. Buck tries to throw a spear at the bullywug, but just hits a tree. Xev kills the bullywug by stabbing him with an arrow. Buck and Xev continue to drag Sirahp together. The party flee the swamp and manage to get out of the swamp. The party flee southwards. After dark the party arrive in Thikle' Glade and arrive at a inn called "The Travellers' Rest". The innkeeper gets her assistant to go get a cleric to heal up Xev and Sirahp. Xev pays the cleric 5 gold. Day 13 The party return to Bergshire and enter Shenanigans. Sirahp is now wearing rags. They find the robbed lizardfolk is there, sitting in the corner. The lizardfolk is very disappointed that the star wasn't retrieved. The lizardfolk leaves without paying the party. Experience 1000 exp each Significant NPCs *Hooded Lizardfolk - Hires the party *Nereid Lake - Blackroot Marsh Significant Locations * Bergshire - Shenanigans Category:Shenanigans Episodes